dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear His Name Guide
Introduction The final quest in this chain, Clear His Name rewards one of three unhatched dragon eggs the player may choose from. These eggs contain the desirable treasure hunt dragons Lundahl Guardian, Nessus, and Bloodred Coral. Part 1: Trapped Mice The first requirement is to save each of the three trapped mice located in Thadrea. One is located by Norden Kingdom, Mictlan's Remains, and the last one is inside the cave by Hynier which isn't marked on the map with a ? like the other two mice. Trappedmicethadrea.jpg|Mice Locations DragonsProphet 20191018 123626.jpg DragonsProphet 20191018 123357.jpg Part 2: Quest Chain In the town of Hynier take the quest Investigate the Mine from Nina Hynier. This will start a quest chain which consists of: *Mine Mudlurker Crystal *Purification Ceremony *Cursed Crystal After completing Cursed Crystal a new quest appears outside of Norden Kingdom from Windelle. She will now offer these quests alongside Dog Star: *An Unexpected Enounter *A Peculiar Altar (This quest will unlock the Small Golem quest which needs to be finished to finish this quest) *Clear His Name Part 3: Clear His Name After taking the Clear His Name quest a new quest will open in Norden Kingdom called The Bailey Incident from Sighing Lion Sigmond. In order to finish Clear His Name this quest needs to be completed, which will require some investigating. sighinglionlocation.jpg|Map Location DragonsProphet 20191018 135528.jpg After speaking to Sighing Lion Sigmond, on the map a yellow dot will appear inside a house with a guard standing out front. Inside the house one on each floor, is a glowing object to interact with. Two more objects are located outside, one at the stables and one near a campfire. Talk to all 4 objects to progress to the next step. See the map for locations. Clearhisnamemap.jpg|Locations DragonsProphet 20191018 140539.jpg|Guard out Front DragonsProphet 20191018 140555.jpg|Floor 1 DragonsProphet 20191018 140610.jpg|Floor 2 DragonsProphet 20191018 141135.jpg|By the stables DragonsProphet 20191018 141043.jpg|By the campfire After speaking to all 4 objects the game will tell you that you've made new progress on the report. The next step is to speak to the old man by the water fountain and ask about the metal plate. oldmanlocation.jpg|Location DragonsProphet 20191018 140856.jpg|Old Man After speaking with the old man, head over to Arquez Ladorno the Limping Wolf and speak to him to progress further. limpingwolflocation.jpg|Location DragonsProphet 20191018 140519.jpg|Limping Wolf The next step is to speak with the NPCs around the shop stalls outside the building Sighing Lion Sigmond is in. The game will again tell you that new progress has been made. npcshoplocations.jpg|Location DragonsProphet 20191018 142526.jpg DragonsProphet 20191018 142426.jpg Then, enter the building near the NPCs that Sighing Lion Sigmond is in, and on the first floor to the left in a small room is a barrel. Speak to the barrel to make progress and receive the strange document item. Take this document back to both the old man at the water fountain and to the Limping Wolf at the campfire, to make more progress. barrellocation.jpg|Location DragonsProphet 20191018 142443.jpg The next step after showing the document to the old man and Limping Wolf is to read the deciphered document in your backpack from Limping Wolf. This will trigger the girl standing on the second floor above the barrel but below Sigmond to progress the quest. Speaking to the girl she will transform and drop the Sample Magic Furnace which is a requirement for Clear His Name. Interact with it to pick it up. DragonsProphet 20191018 143329.jpg DragonsProphet 20191018 143530.jpg Then, go to the next floor and speak with Sighing Lion Sigmond to complete The Bailey Incident quest which in turn completes Clear His Name. Return to Dog Star to cash in Clear His Name and click on which egg you want to receive from the rewards. Category:User Guides